


RWBY: MILF Part 3: Yang's Last Stand

by AYangThang, dongyrn



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Inappropriate Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AYangThang/pseuds/AYangThang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongyrn/pseuds/dongyrn
Summary: In the dorm room, no one can hear you scream...





	RWBY: MILF Part 3: Yang's Last Stand

"Well,  _now_  what?"

Yang flung her scroll onto her partner's bed with an irritated huff. She stood with her fists balled on her hips, glaring about the room.

"Since dad's gone off on a mission, that means he can't pick us up on Patch…" Ruby hummed thoughtfully. "I mean, we could stay here over break?"

"The halls are being closed for maintenance," Blake noted.

Yang nodded. "Well… how about Atlas?"

"Not on your life," Weiss intoned as she stacked her suitcases next to her bed. "I'm not inflicting your particular brand of insanity upon my household."

"Yeah, it's insane enough on its own," Yang conceded.

"Alright, well, if we can't stay here, and we can't go to Patch, and Weiss won't let us come to Atlas," Ruby summarized. "Then that only leaves-"

The door to their room was suddenly slammed open. "Menagerie!" a raven-haired woman exclaimed excitedly with a gleam in her amber eyes.

"M- Mrs. Belladonna?!" Yang stammered fearfully, cowering back behind her sister instinctually. Which, when you consider the height difference, was actually a pretty impressive feat.

"How did she even get in here?" Weiss hissed. "Wasn't the door locked?"

"Oh, and look what I have, courtesy of your very kind headmaster!" Kali chirped, holding a key aloft.

"He is so dead," Yang muttered.

Blake shook her head adamantly. "Mom, no, we talked about this…"

"Nonsense, dear, Yang and I have a perfectly appropriate relationship!"

Weiss snorted softly. " _Appropriate_  my elegant ass."

"L- Look, Mrs. Belladonna-"

"Please, Yang, dear, I told you before, call me Kali."

" _Mrs. Belladonna_ , honestly, it's fine," Yang tried again, futilely trying to keep her beleaguered little sister as a buffer against the overly enthusiastic Cat Faunus woman. "We can find somewhere else…"

"And besides which," Blake interjected. "We don't have the room, there's only one guest bed and it's pretty small…"

"Nonsense," Kali protested. "Your father is out on business for the next few days. Yang can stay with me." She paused when Yang froze in utter shock at the statement and peered at the ratty Achievemen tee shirt the blonde was wearing. "Oh, my, your shirt seems to be fraying a bit."

Yang desperately tried to ignore Kali's incessant plucking at her side. Ruby, by this point, had used the distraction to escape her role as an involuntary human wall. She scampered up to her partner with a worried frown.

"Should we do something?" she whispered.

" _I'm_  certainly not getting in the middle of that," Weiss proclaimed.

"Oh my Oum, Mom, can you just  _not_  for once, please," Blake groaned with her palm to her face.

"Oh, but dear, it's perfectly fine," Kali observed, pulling a long strand off of the tee shirt and eyeing it curiously.

Yang, by this point, was reduced to a stammering, incoherent mess, only able to convey with wordless gestures how much she would really, really appreciate her sister's renewed rescuing presence. Ruby, of course, blithely ignored the demands.

And then Kali gave a tremendous  _yank_  on the thread, trying to free it. Instead, the majority of the shirt, already on its last legs, fell apart, leaving Yang in little more than tatters. The blonde promptly covered her ample chest with her arms, yelping weakly.

"Oh, my," Kali murmured. "That's a pity. I do like the look though."

"None of this is okay," Blake grumbled, blushing furiously. " _None_  of this is okay."

"Right, we're done here," Weiss proclaimed, dragging a dumbfounded Ruby out of the room along with her suitcases.

Yang extended an imploring hand to her sister's retreating back.

"I think, mom," Blake intoned with resignation, the entire situation having irrevocably fallen apart. "That my partner would need a new shirt before we take the airship home."

"Oh, not to worry," Kali purred eagerly. She quickly wrapped her arms around Yang's waist, picking her up and nuzzling her collarbone and under her chin. "I'll shield her. Do be a dear, Blake, and bring the bags along."

Panicked lilac eyes darted over to the younger Cat Faunus but were gone just as quickly.

Blake let out a long, beleaguered sigh as she picked up the rest of the bags. "This is going to be a very long break…"

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** So this wraps up (for now) the MILF stories from **AYangThang** and I. Tomorrow I head from Michigan back to Maryland, but have no fear, we'll be sure to put out more insanity as it comes to us.
> 
> PM us with any particular ideas, such as odd situations, interesting pairings, etc. (So long as there's no plain old White Rose or Bumblebee. We don't play that shit.)
> 
> Stay shiny!


End file.
